


Company

by infiniteeight



Series: Originally Posted on Tumblr [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU (different professions), M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteeight/pseuds/infiniteeight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Clint is a janitor and Phil is a teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Company

Phil rubbed his eyes, trying to ease the gritty, burning ache of too many hours squinting at the terrible handwriting of his students. The problem with in class assignments was that they couldn’t be typed. Sighing, he set down his pen and leaned back in his chair, hands pressing against closed eyelids. 

The door to the classroom rattled and opened with a scrap of door against frame, and Phil jerked up straight, surprised. A man dressed in blue overalls wheels a cart into the room, his attention on making sure it doesn’t catch on the door. When he clears it, looks up, and catches sight of Phil, he gives a start and knocks a spray bottle of something off the cart. “Shit!” The man stoops and retrieves the bottle, then looks over at Phil warily. “Sorry. Didn’t think anyone would be here this late. I could come back?” he jerked a thumb towards the door.

"No, it’s fine," Phil said automatically. "I don’t want to interrupt your routine." Then he pauses. "Although I thought I knew all of the maintenance staff."

The man nods. “I’m new. They said someone retired last week?”

"Of course." Phil remembers now—Joe Sandor. They had a small retirement party for him. "I’m Phil," Phil offers.

Clint nods, too far away to offer a handshake. “Clint.”

"Fair warning," Phil says wryly, "we’ll probably be seeing a lot of each other. I never seem to find a better way to do this," he waves his hand at the stack of assignments he has to grade.

Clint smiles, and it lights up his whole face. “I don’t mind the company if you don’t.”

Phil’s stomach does a slow roll. “I don’t mind at all.”

Clint sings while he works, and Phil realizes, as he turns back to his grading, that he doesn’t feel quite so tired anymore.

~!~


End file.
